The present invention relates to buffering data signals and more particularly to providing a wideband buffer system.
Buffering data signals between units or systems having different data rates for rate changing is well known. A particular version of such buffering for enhanced buffering functions includes alternating between two buffer units. For example, while a first buffer unit is receiving signals to be buffered, a second buffer unit is supplying signals that were previously received. When the one buffer is empty and the other buffer is full, then the functions are alternated between the buffer units. Such a system is shown in Garrison et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,525.
In any buffering application, it is desired to have as wide a bandwidth of data transfer as possible at lowest cost. A wide data bandwidth can be achieved by making the buffer larger. However, when a buffer is larger, the cost is increased. Therefore, it is desired to have a relatively wideband buffer for a minimal size buffer unit such that maximal performance can be achieved with minimal cost.